Above the Clouds
by calzonafics
Summary: Callie and Arizona are both flight attendants for Seattle Shuttle. They never work together, until Arizona's brother dies and her life is turned upside down. Could Callie be the woman to comfort Arizona? And what is that big secret Callie is keeping from everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the following message first!**

**I decided to start a new Calzona story. I think this could be a great one, but I'm gonna need your help for that. Reviews are what keep writers going. I have no idea how this story will go, so I'm gonna need your input, illuminating ideas, sexy suggestions, terrifying cliffhangers and encouraging messages to keep me going! I plan on updating every week :)**

**This story won't be about doctors, so forget the hospital atmosphere. Callie and Arizona are both flight attendants for Seattle Shuttle, a very famous airline. Very famous and very non-existent in real life. I made everything up, so any similarities with real life, real life people or someone else's story are totally coincidental. I'm sorry in advance if you feel disadvantaged in any way.**

**I've written stuff before but I'm not a writer and English is not my native language. Go easy on me in that department please :)**

**This story is rated M for later chapters, so prepare for some Calzona sexy times! Also, I'd love for you to read the whole story and not skip to the sexy scenes (confession: I do that myself sometimes). If you read it from the start, the build up will lead to an even better experience of those scenes! I speak from experience :p  
****Of course, I'm just giving advice here, you can also choose to ignore it ;)  
****I will try to make the less 'exciting' scenes as enjoyable for you to read as possible, with lots of flirting and not too many boring conversations ;)**

**Ok, I've bored you enough with my long prologue, now please start reading and tell me what you think by writing a review!  
****You can also contact me through PM here or you can just send me a message on twitter: {at}capmirezcalzona!**

**XOXO from a Dutch Calzona addict and wannabe-writer**

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard of this Boeing 747-800 headed to San Francisco. We wish you a pleasant flight. Please listen carefully to the safety instructions as explained in the following video.'

Callie's voice echoed through the plane as she spoke into the microphone. She pushed a button and several small television screens appeared from the airplane ceiling. A loud sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned back against the wall. She just got back from a strenuous flight from New York to Seattle and was now asked to be a substitute in this flight to San Francisco. Some colleagues' brother died in Iraq and the woman was forced to cancel working on this flight on short notice. Nobody else was available and Callie wasn't a person who said 'no' often. Besides, she needed the money. That new apartment in Seattle turned out to be quite expensive after all. However, she cursed herself for saying yes at this moment, tiredness washing over her, blocking out any other feelings she might have.

'Are you ok?' A tall woman stood in front of her, her long hair tied in an elegant ponytail. 'I'm Teddy. You must be Arizona's substitute? '

'I'm someone's substitute, no idea whose..' Callie managed to flash her a tiny smile.

'You look exhausted. Why are you even working now?'

'Because.. Seriously, I don't even know. I just hope this flight will be over soon.'

'It's only two hours. I have lots of energy, I'll work a little harder so you can relax.'

'That's really sweet of you, thanks.'

'Anytime. Oh, we're heading to the runway. We should make sure everyone has their seatbelts on.'

They walked through the plane together, Callie checking one side and Teddy the other. When they made sure everyone was ready to leave, they sat down and fastened their own seatbelts.

The rest of the flight passed in a haze for Callie. She gave someone coffee instead of coke and didn't even notice a cute guy who was obviously hitting on her, but somehow she managed to survive till they landed safely in San Francisco.

'I'm gonna crash in the first hotel that crosses my path', she said to Teddy. They had been talking quite a lot during the flight and Teddy turned out to be surprisingly nice company.

'You can crash in my apartment if you want, it's not far from here.'

'I thought you said you live in Seattle?' Callie replied, a slightly amazed look on her face.

'I do, but I also have a small apartment here because I'm on this particular flight often.'

'In that case, yeah, I'd love to crash at your place for the night. Thanks for the offer.'

After making sure all passengers left and the plane was more or less clean, they left too and reached the streets of San Francisco after a short walk through the airport.

'This way', Teddy pointed.

The tall woman hadn't lied when she said her apartment was close, the walk was barely ten minutes.

'I don't really have a guest room, my apartment is pretty small, but you can sleep on the couch, I have an extra blanket.'

'I can't thank you enough', Callie said gratefully. Teddy handed her the blanket and five minutes later, she was out like a light.

* * *

Bright sunlight was shining through the opened curtains as Callie woke up the next morning. Teddy was already up, making coffee in the kitchen.

'Oh, hey, you're up! You can take a shower if you want, towels are in the bathroom.'

'Thanks.' Callie ran her hand through her dark, wavy hair in an unsuccessful attempt to untangle it. 'I'm sorry, I'm always a bit of a mess in the morning.'

'Who isn't?' Teddy laughed. 'Go shower, you'll feel better after. Are you planning on taking a flight back to Seattle today?'

'Yeah, I need to go home, my apartment is still a mess because I just moved there. I have a couple of free days now, luckily.'

'That's great, I'm sure it'll look beautiful when it's done. Where in Seattle do you live by the way?'

'Prospect Street, close to the Volunteer Park.'

'No way! Arizona just moved to that area too! Harrison Street.' After receiving a blank look from Callie, she added: 'Arizona. You know, the colleague whose shift you took over yesterday.'

'Oh, her. That's coincidental, maybe I'll see her some day.' Callie highly doubted that though; Seattle was a big city and up till now, she had never been on the same flight with the mysterious woman. Teddy seemed to like her very much. 'What kind of flights does she do? I never work with her.'

'She mainly does short trips, like from Seattle to SF or Sacramento.'

'That explains why I've never met her; I usually do the long flights to New York and Europe.'

'You should meet her some day, I think you'd really like her!'

'Yeah, maybe I will.'

There was a short silence, in which they just smiled to each other.

'Hey, I already checked the flight schedule to Seattle today, there's a flight at 1pm. Wanna take that one?' Teddy asked.

'That would be perfect. I'll take a quick shower and I'll be back soon!'

* * *

'Arizona! How are you?'

'Hey Teddy. I'm... I'm glad you're calling. Will you come to the funeral tomorrow?'

'Yes, of course. I'll be there for you. Again, I'm so very sorry for your loss. Tim was a great man. I know I only met him twice, but he was kind and generous. A good man. Do you want me to come over now? For a hug?'

'I know you're in SF now. Don't come back just for me.'

'I'll come tomorrow anyway. I'll see if I can get a flight tonight.'

Arizona let out a content sigh. 'Thanks Teddy. You really are the best.'

'Hey, you need a friend right now. I hope I can make you feel a little bit better. See you at the airport in a few hours, I'll text you when I land.'

'Sure. See you soon!'

* * *

Tears streamed across Arizona's face as her best friend walked over and gave her a bone crushing hug.

'It's ok. I'm here for you. I've got you.' They just stood there hugging in the arrivals hall for a while. 'Let's go home', Teddy said when Arizona had calmed down a little.

They walked over to Arizona's apartment, Teddy holding her hand reassuringly. 'Arizona, you will get through this. I know you're somewhere very deep at the moment, but we can get you out of there. When you're ready for it.'

'We?'

'Yes, you and me. And I just met an awesome young woman, I'm thinking she could be an amazing friend to both of us. She took over your shift a few days ago. When... When they...'

'When they brought him home from Iraq. Yeah, I had to call off work. I couldn't handle it.'

'Of course, we understand, Arizona. I talked to the boss, you can take as many days off as you need.'

'No, I wanna start again next week. I can't be in this apartment all day, all alone.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?'

'Yeah, I guess so. I don't know what else I'd do.'

'I really want you to work with someone who is kind and capable of comforting you then. The problem is, I'm going on a big trip to Europe next week so I can't work with you and be there for you.'

'I'll be fine Teddy, don't worry. I can manage, I'm a big girl. A good man in a storm.'

'Yeah, you are. I know you're strong and I know you will push through this. But you can allow yourself to be vulnerable sometimes, girl. It's only human. People won't think of that as weak.'

'Yeah..' Arizona didn't really believe in that statement. 'I can do this alone.'

Teddy gave her a loving hug. 'Just know that you don't have to be alone in this. You can always call me. Now let's get you to bed.'

* * *

Callie was in her apartment, painting the walls of her bedroom. Teddy had walked her to the San Francisco airport two days earlier and they had said goodbye, exchanging phone numbers to keep in touch. She really liked this woman, Callie thought as the wall she was painting gradually turned more purple. The phone rang. The Latina quickly got rid of her paint-covered plastic gloves and accepted the call.

'Teddy, I was just thinking about you!'

There was a short silence on the other side of the line and then a snigger. 'I hope you don't have a thing for me, Callie, because I don't play for your team.'

'I wasn't thinking about you in that way, miss popular. Besides, I don't fall for girls.'

'Oh.' There was another silence. 'Really? I thought.. You know, people talk. At the airport, people talk. I was told you slept with a woman, so I figured... Never mind, it's none of my business, forget I asked.'

'No it's ok. I did sleep with a woman. Once. Huge mistake. I thought I felt something for her but it probably just was the lack of sex I had the months before.'

'Oh, I see. So you're not into girls?' Teddy was a little disappointed. She was convinced that Arizona and Callie would be a perfect match. Her blonde friend had been into girls since she was a teenager and was currently single. This changed all her matchmaking plans.

'No, I'm not. I mean, I'm not against it or anything, and I must feel some kind of attraction to women, otherwise I would have chosen to sleep with a man, not with a woman. But I've never been in love with a woman.'

'Yeah, there might be something then', Teddy deduced. 'Anyway, the reason I'm calling. Arizona is in a pretty bad place at the moment but she wants to start working again. I'll be out of the country though, and I really think she needs a nice person to catch her when she falls, you know? Talk to her, be there for her, take over when it's too much for her. And I am sure you are the perfect woman to do that. You're kind and comforting and just talking to you feels like being hugged very tightly. You have this.. this thing over you that makes other people feel at ease. So I'm calling you to ask if you would please work with her on the short flights next week. I know you usually don't do those, but she really needs someone. And you'd be perfect. So as a friend, I'm asking you if you could do it. Please.'

Callie was silent for a while. She didn't even know this Arizona woman and now she was supposed to comfort her? On the other hand, a few short flights couldn't hurt, with all the work that had to be done in her apartment.

'Ok, sure, I'll do it. Tell me when her shifts are and I'll talk to the boss.'

'Thank you, Callie, you're the best! This really means a lot to me.'

'You're welcome. I hope I can make your friend feel a little bit better.'

'I'm sure you can. Like I said, being around you makes me feel relaxed. I hope you have the same effect on Arizona.'

'Yeah, I hope so.' Callie smiled shortly and then shot a quick glance at the semi-purple wall. 'Hey, I gotta get back to painting before it dries out. Have fun in Europe and call me after, I'd love to hear your stories!'

'Sure thing! Good luck with the painting. And with Arizona, she can be a real piece of work sometimes.'

'Thanks. I think I can handle her, I'm pretty hardcore.'

Teddy chuckled. 'You're a soft teddy bear.'

'I'm hardcore.'

'Ok, tough guy, talk to you later!'

'Bye!'

Callie threw the phone on the couch and grabbed her paint brush again.

_This woman better be worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dear readers, here's chapter 2, exactly one week after chapter 1! Have fun reading :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

'You did WHAT?!' Arizona's eyes widened when she heard what Teddy had just said.

'I'm sorry, I just thought...'

'I told you I don't need a bodyguard! And now you've asked a stranger if she can babysit me? This is...'

'I do think you need help. And she's not a stranger to _me_. She's a great woman. You'll just have to suck it up, because everything has already been settled with the boss.'

'You're a real piece of work. You're my friend, and I need you to _talk_ to me, not to _control_ me. Well I guess I can't change anything anymore. You have a nice vacay. I'll be fine.'

'Don't be mad now! I did it in your best interest. And yeah, you'll be fine. Have fun with Callie, she's great. And be nice to her, please. I gotta go to my gate now, I'll see you in two weeks. You can always use my apartment in Miami if you need to, you have the key.'

'Thanks, that's really great. Have a good time in Europe, I'm sorry I got so upset...'

'I get it, Arizona. Don't worry.'

Teddy gave her a tight hug. 'Bye sweetheart.'

'Bye bye.'

Teddy walked away. She was almost going around the corner when she looked over her shoulder and yelled: 'Be nice to her!'

'Yeah, yeah', Arizona yelled back, an amused smile on her face. That Callie must be pretty special, Teddy usually didn't talk about people that way.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona walked in the direction of 'her' plane. That is, the plane in which she was going to work the next few hours. She wondered if she would recognize Callie. Teddy had told her that it's a brunette with wavy dark hair and brown eyes. 'Exactly your type', she had added. That was true, Arizona was totally attracted to brunettes. Right now wasn't really the time to get into a relationship though. Or a fling. Her life was messed up enough already.

That was, until she saw the woman who was waiting for her at the entrance of the gate. That wasn't just a brunette. That was a hot, smoking hot Latina.

'_Oh god, I won't survive this week'_, Arizona mumbled to herself as she walked over to the package of sexyness in front of her.

'Uhm, hey.. You must be Callie', she started nervously.

The woman in front of her had a slightly amazed look on her face, then realized she was totally silent and said: 'Oh sorry, yeah I am.'

_What the...?!_ Teddy had told her Arizona was nice. She didn't tell her she was _gorgeous_. Curly blonde hair, her company skirt fitting perfectly around a slim waist and hips, and those _eyes_. They had a beautiful shade of blue that made it hard for Callie to stop looking at them. She was definitely attracted to women. Or to this particular woman. How was she supposed to comfort her? One touch and her libido would skyrocket and never get back to normal again. Damnit.

_And I could never have her, even if we both wanted to._

In the meantime, Arizona was having similar thoughts. She had looked down (big mistake) and noticed smooth, tanned legs coming from under a blue skirt, the same skirt she was wearing herself. It looked so much better on those curvaceous hips though. _You have to look up again or it will seem very suspicious_. Even bigger mistake. Her eyes landed on a pair of delicious boobs, perfectly fitting in her white blouse. The company blouse that didn't look sexy on anybody. This woman seemed to be the exception to the rule.

'Let's get inside.' Callie's soft voice snapped Arizona out of her lingering stares.

'Wha.. Oh, yeah sure.' Arizona's shaky reply was misinterpreted by Callie, who thought it must be because of the difficult period she was in.

'I'm really sorry about your brother, Arizona.'

Her brother. Her brother died. In those few seconds of total amazement, Arizona had forgotten. This was the first time she didn't have her brother on her mind.

'Thanks.' She didn't know what else to reply. And even if she knew, she was sure she wouldn't be able to get it out of her mouth. They walked into the plane, both silent, minds racing. They greated their colleagues and started to prep the plane. Passengers started to shuffle inside. Before they knew it, they were up in the air and it was time to start bringing people drinks and food. There were two food carts on the plane, one started at the front and one that started in the back. As each food cart required two stewardesses, Callie wanted to pair up with Arizona, so that she could keep an eye on her, like Teddy had told her. Arizona seemed to already have a partner though, because she had turned her back on Callie and was walking to the back of the plane, together with another woman, as if it was a daily routine. Callie knew she wasn't supposed to experience the feeling of slight jealousy at that moment, but she did. She reluctantly grabbed the food cart in the front of the plane and pulled it after her, walking backwards. Slowly, she worked her way through the plane, handing people drinks and sandwiches. When she was almost halfway through the plane, she heard Arizona's voice, she was talking to a passenger. Callie couldn't see her, they were back to back, but just hearing that voice made her heart skip a beat. What was happening to her? This was a woman's _voice_, she wasn't supposed to feel this way about a woman's voice. She had never even felt this way about a men's voice.

_Focus, Torres, you have customers._

She had just handed over a can of Coca Cola to a young boy when it happened. Her breathing hitched, heart hammering in her chest, blood flowing through her vessels, reddening every inch of her tanned skin.

_Her butt. Arizona's butt. Against mine. You've got to be kidding me._

Arizona's mind was racing. The hot colleague, Teddy's friend, the woman who made her forget about everything when she looked at her, was touching her. Her _ass_, to be specific. Not on purpose though, unfortunately. To be honest, Arizona was debating if _she _didn't do it on purpose herself. She concluded she probably did, desperate as he was to be distracted from the situation. This woman could help her escape from reality. She realized that Teddy was right, she couldn't do this alone. She knew that the thought that crossed her mind was wrong. So wrong. And yet, she knew she'd feel so much better after a night of meaningless sex with this woman. Those beautiful big brown orbs would be able to make the sadness disappear for a while, and honestly, that was all Arizona wanted. So she leaned back, her mouth awfully close to the Latina's ear, and whispered: 'sorry'. The feeling of warm breath against her ear sent chills through Callie's body. She was incapable of saying any useful words back, so she chose the easy way: to remain silent.

_Splash!_

'Fuck!'

Arizona, who was trying to get the brunette's attention and pouring coffee in a cup at the same time, proved to be a poor multitasker as the plastic coffee cup was now on the floor, surrounded by a large puddle of brown liquid. Callie heard the ominous splash and the subsequent curse that left the blonde's mouth and immediately turned around. She only needed one second to realize what had happened, then grabbed a bunch of tissues and got on her knees. At the exact same moment, the blonde did the same thing so the two women were now on the floor, their faces only inches apart. They stared at each other for a full five seconds. Arizona started leaning in slowly, never losing eye contact with her brand new colleague, her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes darted down for a second, looking at Callie's full lips, before moving back to dark eyes again.

_I need to kiss those lips._

'You two OK down there?' Arizona's food cart buddy was leaning over the trolley, looking down on her coworkers and observing the scene.

Arizona was snapped out of the moment and looked up. 'We're fine, Colleen.' She couldn't help sounding a little disappointed. This was the perfect opportunity to kiss Callie and get lucky tonight and her stupid colleague had ruined it. Her stupid colleague, who happened to have a crush on her since the first day she set foot in this airport.

'_Perfect', _Arizona mumbled, looking down at the brown stain. The stain was past recovery. She could only hope she'd get another chance with the Latina.

A loose strand of hair was tucked behind her ear gently by a soft, tanned hand. 'You OK?'

Arizona looked up and met those beautiful brown eyes again. 'Yeah. Thanks.'

'Let's just get you up then. Wanna relax and chat for a bit? You seem strained.' Callie stood up, took Arizona's arm and helped her up too. Their colleagues had already moved the food carts back to both ends of the plane and Callie lead Arizona to a closed off space with a few folding chairs in it.

'Tea?'

'Thanks.'

As Callie got them both a cup of tea, Arizona just sat and thought. Teddy told her that being around Callie would make her feel at ease. Nothing could be further from the truth. Nervous, clumsy, restless, _different_, that's what she felt like. Arizona Robbins had never been unsteady. She just needed to get laid and it would all be over, she figured. But that wasn't her either. She didn't sleep with people to get out of her misery, that was just all kinds of wrong. But her sense of wrong and right was completely disturbed, Tim's death had made everything blurry and she couldn't reflect on herself anymore. Callie made her forget about Tim and that was all she needed at the moment.

Callie was back again, now carrying two fuming cups of tea. 'Here you go.'

Arizona gratefully took the cup and smiled up at Callie. 'Thank you.'

Callie sat down next to Arizona and studied her for a moment. 'Are you really OK? You seem so tense.' She stretched out her arm and laid it on the blonde's shoulder, kneading the muscles gently. A moan worked itself out of Arizona's mouth as she felt the strong hand working on her shoulder.

'Sorry, did I hurt you?' Callie looked alarmed and stopped moving her hand but didn't pull back.

'No, no, you didn't. It felt amazing, actually.' She turned her head to look at Callie. 'You can give me a back rub anytime,' she added with a wink.

_Did she just wink or was it just a blink of her eye? _ Callie decided to flirt back; after all, she had nothing to lose here. She wouldn't see Arizona again after this week, if she was rejected it wouldn't be some kind of awkward event between colleagues.

Callie lowered her voice and whispered: 'If I can see a little bit more of your soft skin then...' She tucked on Arizona's blouse, the skin of her shoulder now partly visible. She ran her finger over it slowly.

Arizona's heart felt like it was doing loops inside her chest and she was starting to sweat a little. So this was what months of abstinence did to you. A big part of her mind wanted to just drag this woman home and christen every room in her apartment.

_Snap out of it, Arizona. You can't take advantage of her like this._

'Can you… please stop that?' Arizona felt like she would snap like a twig if she allowed Callie to go on for one more second.

'What if I don't want to?'

_How is this woman even real? _Arizona swallowed loudly, then looked into Callie's eyes, silently begging her to stop.

The brunette got the hint and pulled her hand back.

'Thanks,' Arizona mumbled, looking away awkwardly. 'I'm just… I'm gonna...' She pointed at the door, then quickly walked out of the small room, the tea cup still clenched in her right hand.

_Is there any way I can prevent myself from taking her home tonight?_

Callie was left alone in the tiny room with some very disturbing thoughts darting through her head.

_I can't have her, I must keep the secret. I can't sleep with the enemy._

* * *

**Will Arizona be able to control herself? And what is Callie's big secret? You're gonna have to wait and see how the story unfolds ;)**

**AN: thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the nice comments and suggestions, please keep sending them! They give me loads of motivation :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi fangirls! Here's the next chapter, a little sooner than planned but I don't think you'll complain ;)  
****Have fun reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

'Torres. Do you still remember your assignment?'

'Y-yes.' Callie stammered, her phone pressed against her ear. She _never_ got a phonecall from the boss himself.

'Then can you tell me exactly why you are not _executing _that assignment?'

'I.. I-'

'I'm patiently waiting, Torres, I have all day.' The sarcastic tone in his voice couldn't be missed.

'I'm s-sorry, sir. Something happened and I was... forced to only work on small flights.'

'And what does one do when one is forced to do something that is against ones assignment?'

'One… One will try everything in ones power to prevent one has to do it.'

'Well? Did you?'

'I-'

'_Did_ you?' The tone of her boss's voice was menacing.

Callie was silent for a few seconds. 'No.'

'Then I suggest you do everything to make up for that mistake. You know what happens when you don't obey.'

The call was ended and Callie stood, rooted to the spot, heart hammering in her chest.

_You know what happens when you don't obey._

* * *

Arizona was eying Callie up and down as she was having a phonecall with someone down the hall. They had just arrived in Seattle again after their forth and back flight to Sacramento. After the coffee incident, the almost-kiss and the awkward conversation, they hadn't talked much to each other anymore, not on the back flight either. Arizona had asked if they could walk home together, since they only lived a few streets apart.

_I wanna lift up that blue skirt._

_You can't use her_.

The numb person inside of her was constantly arguing with the rational person. Callie was sex on legs, no doubt about that. She had her back turned to Arizona now, showing off her curvy behind. The blonde was almost drooling.

The ringing of her own phone brought her back to reality.

'Arizona! How are you?' Teddy was yelling hard, trying to drown out the loud music playing in the background.

'I can barely hear you!' Arizona got the urge to yell back just as loud.

'Sorry, I'm at this party. One sec, I'll go outside.'

Arizona waited patiently and saw Callie's phonecall was over.

'I can't talk long, Callie is waiting for me.' As she said that, she saw the brunette walking into a closeby bathroom. She didn't look too good.

'Callie, huh? See, I told you she's great!' Teddy had reached a more quiet spot.

'Great? What the hell did you get me into? I can't take my eyes off her! You knew that would happen, meanie. Tell me you knew.'

'Guilty.'

'That's all you have to say? I hate you, Teds!' Arizona tried to sound angry, but failed and laughed out loud.

'Don't do stupid things, Arizona, she's not gay.'

Arizona was silent for a few seconds.

_What?_

'Impossible. She flirted with me. I just know she's gay.'

'Well, she told me she's not, so be careful with that. Shit, I have to go! Catch up with you later!'

The connection was broken and all that was left for Arizona was the beeping sound in her ear and a lot of confusion.

Meanwhile, Callie had reappeared and was now walking towards her, looking very pale.

'You look like you've seen a ghost! Who was that on the phone?'

'My b- Uh, friend.'

'Your boyfriend?' Arizona's eyes narrowed.

'No, just a friend. I don't have a…'

'Why are you so upset after talking to "just a friend"?'

'I'm not upset.'

'Yes, you are.'

'I don't wanna talk about it. Can we leave?'

Arizona observed Callie, her eyes boring into brown ones, desperate to find answers. The Latina looked away and turned her back on her, striding towards the exit door. Arizona quickly followed her steps and decided to not ask further questions. Today.

* * *

Callie's shoulder brushed Arizona's as they were walking alongside each other in the direction of their neighbourhood. Callie wished she wouldn't feel like she was in a sauna every time she touched the blonde. They couldn't work, her boss had been crystal clear.

_Focus on the job, Torres._

Right now, she was not working though. This was her personal life, her boss surely couldn't control that. There was a hot blonde right next to her and she could worry about her job tomorrow. 'You hungry?'

_Please say yes._

'Starving.'

Callie had an inside dance party, then pulled herself together, trying to sound as casual as possible. 'Wanna grab some kebab? There's an amazing place a just few blocks away.'

_Is she asking me out? _Arizona was slightly startled, then decided Callie was probably just being friendly.

'Sure!'

Callie couldn't hide the megawatt smile that appeared on her face. 'Ok then, at the next crossroad we'll go to the right.'

Arizona glanced sideways and saw Callie's lightened up face.

'You know, I love your smile.'

Callie smiled even wider, if possible. She looked into Arizona's eyes.

'Well, then I can say I love your eyes.'

'Thank you. Yours aren't so bad either.'

They both laughed as they turned the corner.

Callie pointed at a building furter on in the street. 'Our dinner is right over there.'

'Can't really see where the place is, but I'll take your word for it.' Arizona smiled.

'I hope you have a large stomach, because the size of the sandwich is huge.'

'Might not seem like it, but I'm a big eater. The only thing you should be worried about is how _you _are going to eat the whole thing. I saw you sneakily devouring that chicken pesto thing from the food cart.' She leaned to the right, nudging Callie's shoulder playfully.

'Busted.' Callie grinned guiltily.

They walked silently for a few minutes, then reached the kebab place. It didn't look too fancy but very cheerful, decorated by a couple of colorful plastic tables and chairs that were spread out in the small space randomly.

'You can go sit somewhere, I'll get the food. Chicken or lamb?' Callie looked at Arizona questioningly.

'Chicken please.'

As Arizona sat down at a flashy pink table, Callie ordered dinner. A few minutes later, she returned with two plates and two drinks.

'You could have chosen to sit at _any_ table and you choose flashy pink?'

'Not good?' Arizona pouted her lips.

'No comment.' Callie's smile was cheaky. 'Anyways, I got us Coca Cola and Sprite, didn't know which one you'd prefer. You pick. And I got us the not so spicy sauce.'

'Thank you.' Arizona smiled up at Callie and gestured to the chair next to her.

'I'm gonna just say sorry in advance, I can't eat this stuff in a decent way. Don't pay attention to me.'

Arizona laughed. 'That goes without saying. Personally, I think kebab was made by people who loved kissing.' Callie burst into laughter but Arizona put up a serious face. 'Not kidding! I'm telling you, they just wanna lick all the stuff from each other's face! They could have made it so much easier. Smaller bread, less meat, less sauce. Or give everyone two smaller sandwiches instead of one huge one. They just wanted more kissing in the world.'

'Interesting theory, I'm just gonna pretend I believe you,' Callie laughed.

Arizona feigned offence and took the coke, taking a large sip.

Callie took a bite of her huge sandwich, almost spitting it out when she saw a pair of curious blue eyes observing her, an amused twinkle in them.

'Wo wah we,' she said, her mouth stuffed with meat and pita.

'Excuse me?'

Callie swallowed and said: 'Don't watch me!'

'Then eat in a more decent way,' Arizona teased.

Callie stuck out her tongue. 'Then show me how it's done.'

Arizona raised her eyebrows in a slightly cocky way, silently accepting the challenge.

She brought the sandwich to her lips and took a bite, never losing eye contact with the Latina. Sauce dripped down her chin as she tried to chew with her mouth closed but failed miserably. Callie snorted as she realized the blonde was no better than she was.

'There is no way we can eat this without making a mess. Let's just not pay attention to each other.'

'Deal.'

The rest of the meal they ate in silence, attempting to eat as decently as possible. They stole glances at each other despite the deal they made, resulting in a lot of awkward eye contact.

When Arizona had finished, Callie wasn't even halfway through her meal.

'Told ya!' Arizona said triumphantly.

'Hmpf. I'm so full. I'm done.'

'Need a tummyrub?' Arizona asked jokingly.

Callie swallowed loudly. She wanted nothing more than Arizona's hands on her. All over her.

Arizona saw Callie's shocked face. 'I'm kidding, girl!'

'Oh, yeah, ok.'

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Callie._

'You've got something...' Arizona stretched out her arm and reached for Callie's lower lip, gently wiping away a drop of garlic sauce with her thumb. She didn't miss the fact that Callie's eyes turned three shades darker.

_Let's work her up a bit more._

She brought her thumb to her own lips and licked off the sauce, slowly, making sure her tongue swirled around it sensually.

'Arizona...'

'Hm?'

'You're...'

'I'm what?'

_Hot, sexy, gorgeous..._

'Need some air…' Callie mumbled and she stood up quickly and walked out of the door.

Arizona ran after her. 'We still have to pay!'

'Already did.'

'Oh… thanks.' Callie's pace was so fast she almost had to run to keep up with her. 'Can you slow down?'

Callie slowed down a little but still acted like she was in a racewalking competition.

Arizona grabbed her arm and managed to stop her.

'What's wrong?'

Callie reluctantly turned around to face the blonde.

_You make me feel things I've never felt before and it scares the shit out of me._

'Nothing.'

A disbelieving look appeared on Arizona's face.

'I don't believe you. You were acting weird after that phonecall too. Did something happen? You can tell me. I won't judge.'

'I… I can't tell you.'

_Of course she doesn't trust you yet, you barely know her._

'I understand... I won't ask anymore.'

They walked on in silence and reached Arizona's apartment building a few minutes later.

'Well then… See you tomorrow?' Arizona asked.

Callie looked at her feet and shuffled uncomfortably. 'I don't think… I can't...'

'You can't what?' Arizona's hand found Callie's chin and lifted it up, looking deeply into the chocolate brown eyes.

'I have to go back to the long flights.'

'What? Why? I thought the boss was ok with this.' Arizona panicked. _You don't know what you've got till it's gone. _ Arizona needed Callie, she wouldn't be able to get through the week alone. Callie was quickly becoming one of the most comforting people in her life now that Tim was gone. She couldn't lose her.

'I- Yeah he is… I can't explain...'

_You know what happens when you don't obey._

Callie started to shake a little.

'Hey, calm down,' Arizona said as she saw how upset Callie actually was. She started stroking her upper arms.

'I don't want you to go home like this. Just come inside for a moment, I'll get you some tea.'

'No, I can- '

But Arizona had already opened the door and pulled her colleague inside, dragging her after her, up the stairs.

'Here we are,' she said as she unlocked her front door and motioned Callie inside. 'Take a seat.'

She lead her to the couch and went to the kitchen to boil some water. She sat down next to Callie a few minutes later, placing two hot tea cups on the coffee table.

'Thanks.'

Arizona moved closer to Callie and put an arm around her.

'You're nice and warm.'

Callie forced a faint smile.

'Hey...' Arizona touched Callie's chin for the second time today and turned her head towards her, locking eyes. 'You'll be ok,' she whispered, leaning in slowly. Her eyes flickered down to Callie's lips. Those lips she wanted to kiss to badly. Her heart started to pound and her breathing increased. Their lips were only three inches apart now. Callie's smell invaded her nostrils and made her eyes flutter closed for a second.

Teddy's voice echoed inside her head, somewhere far away.

_Don't do stupid things, Arizona, she's not gay._

_\- She flirted with me. I just know she's gay._

Arizona didn't know. She had only said that to calm herself down. But right now, with Callie so close their noses almost touched, only one thought filled her mind.

_I want her._

* * *

**AN: Woooh some sexual tension there? Kiss or no kiss? Comments are always welcome, I'm loving them so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo, the weekly update thing got a little messed up.. My personal life got in the way, unfortunately. I'm really sorry you guys had to wait for this chapter for SO long, hope it lives up to your expectations! For one, it's a lot longer than the previous ones. Comments are always welcome, they're like little presents for me that always make me smile, so please keep sending them (negative ones too, I learn from those)!**

**Little summary to catch up: Arizona and Callie ****are both flight attendants for Seattle Shuttle. Arizona's brother dies and her best friend Teddy wants Callie to cheer her up a little. They have never met, but they both feel a spark the moment they see each other. They end up in Arizona's apartment when Callie starts to panic after a mysterious phone call from her boss...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Arizona closed her eyes.

_Don't move._

She had to let Callie come to _her_. She had to make sure Callie wanted this too. She had to be patient.

Arizona wasn't patient. There was so much tension between the two women. So close. _So close_, but Callie hadn't made a move yet. Arizona's heart was beating so loud she was afraid Callie would hear it. She was trying to control her breathing but she knew she was failing. Callie noticed the way the blonde's chest was heaving up and down and she felt the air that came out of Arizona's nose softly colliding with her own nose.

The wait seemed to last hours. Hours of pure excitement, pure sexual tension, completely filled with the desire to kiss that tanned woman. Something deep inside of her was stirring continuously, like a little dragon trying to spit out his first jet of fire but only producing smoke. Warm, friendly, coiling smoke. But when she felt Callie's soft lips finally connecting with hers, the baby dragon seemed to have found enough strength to set all her intestines on fire. It spread through her body like wildfire, making her want to jump on top of the other woman and do the most inappropriate things to her. She had never been _this_ turned on _so _fast. She felt her upper lip being captured between full lips gently and closed her own lips around Callie's lower lip in response. She sucked on it softly, released it and pulled back, opening her eyes. They met comforting brown ones with a wide smile before drifting closed again, her body leaning in for another kiss. Strong hands found her thighs and stroked them slowly. Callie started politely, placing her hands just above the blonde's knees, but couldn't resist the temptation to ease higher until she reached her groin, kneading slowly. Arizona's heart jumped as she felt those hands moving _so damn close_ to her center. She allowed herself to take the next step, running her tongue over Callie's lower lip tantalizingly slow. A barely audible moan escaped Callie's mouth as the blonde opposite her bit her lip, then licked it again soothingly. Her hands left those sexy thighs and tangled in blonde hair, pulling her in more and making their upper bodies brush against each other. Arizona started breathing so heavily she had to break the kiss again, their foreheads resting against each other, their lips only one inch apart and breathing in each other's air. A loose strand of blonde hair was tucked behind her ear and she felt Callie's hands tilt her head to the side gently. Next thing she knew, she felt Callie's lips ghosting over her neck, barely making contact, which caused Arizona to pant even more heavily.

'Callie…' she whispered as those full lips explored every inch of her neck, sucking on her soft skin in different places. Callie let her tongue peek out for the first time and lightly licked a path from the blonde's clavicle all the way up to her chin. Arizona moaned loudly at the feeling of the woman's warm tongue tracing her pulsing carotid artery and she couldn't ignore the burning desire to feel that tongue against hers any longer. She laid her hand in Callie's neck, her thumb lifting up the Latina's chin, and pressed their lips together once more. This time, she opened her mouth slightly and her tongue darted out, trying to find contact with the one that was setting her neck on fire mere seconds before. Callie's hands had travelled downwards, grazing her boobs on their way down, making Arizona's heart skip a beat. Tanned hands had reached the hem of Arizona's blouse and were now softly stroking the small of Arizona's back over the fabric, while Callie finally granted the blonde's tongue access to her mouth. Their tongues were softly swirling around each other, occasional moans leaving their mouths. Callie slipped her hands under Arizona's blouse and started to draw circles on her back, slowly moving up until she felt the clasp of the blonde's bra. Arizona's eyes flickered open when she felt Callie's lips leaving hers, deft fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra. That was when she saw Callie's phone screen lighting up brightly, signaling an incoming call.

'Callie…'

'Oh, I'm sorry, am I going too fast?' Tanned hands immediately let go of the clasp as Callie removed them from under the blonde's blouse.

'No, no, that's not it... Your phone...'

Callie looked at her phone, remembering she had put it on the coffee table right after they came home. _Home? You wish._

Arizona was right, someone was calling her. She didn't want to pick up at first, but changed her mind when she saw the picture of a woman appearing on the screen.

'I'm really sorry, I have to take this…' She shot Arizona an apologetic look and jumped off the couch, grabbing her phone and walking to the nearest door.

Arizona frowned and straightened her slightly messed up company blouse as she sat back on the couch.

_She just walked into my bedroom. Alone._

This was not what Arizona had planned after their mind-blowing kiss. Callie's hushed voice was coming from behind her closed bedroom door and Arizona had to admit she was curious about the topic of the conversation. _I have to take this. _It seemed to be important. The brunette had been so upset after that weird phone call this afternoon. Unable to resist the temptation, Arizona stood up and tiptoed towards the door through which Callie had disappeared.

_'… __called me today, Addy, he __**called**__ me. Does he ever call employees?'_

This was definitely about the phone call earlier today.

_'__My assignment. I failed him. Something personal came in, how can he expect me to…'_

The woman on the other side of the line said something but it was impossible for Arizona to make out what she said. Properly hearing Callie's hushed voice was hard enough already.

_'__Yes, I know. I can only do my job when I'm on the longer flights. But something… someone… never mind. I still need a key to get into that room. How am I supposed to get anything out of that company without information from my own?'_

Another short silence. Arizona's mind was racing. _My own? Callie was working for another company? Trying to get her hands on __**the key**_?

The key was a phenomenon among all employees of Seattle Shuttle. Nobody knew exactly _what _it was, probably some sort of a pass, but it would provide access to several very important, high security rooms located in the airport, containing sensitive data and records. The most important room, the room Callie was presumably talking about now, wasn't located in Seattle though. Arizona doubted if Callie knew that. Besides, there was only one key, and it was kept by one of the people on the board of directors of the airport. '_You'd be stupid to try to steal that key,'_ a colleague had told Arizona on her first day at the airport.

_'__Thank you.' _Arizona heard Callie's voice again. '_I will see you tomorrow then, meet me in the conference room on the second floor. No bugs there, I double checked. No one will know.'_

Arizona figured the conversation would end soon and didn't feel like getting caught eavesdropping on her colleague's conversation. She quickly tiptoed back to the couch and switched on the television, pretending to have been watching all along. Just in time, because the bedroom door was opened and Callie appeared again.

'I'm really sorry Arizona.' Arizona muted the sound of the TV. 'I had to take that one, I haven't spoken to her in a week. Don't worry, she's just a friend.' Callie decided to clear the air right away, in case the blonde was thinking Addison meant something more to her. 'And her timing always sucks,' she added with a wink. She ran her hand through curly blonde hair. 'I didn't mean to ruin our moment together,' she said as she sat down on the couch next to Arizona. 'I'm sorry I did. Can I make it up to you? Maybe by doing _this_?'

Callie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Arizona's, feeling warmth spreading through her whole body all over again. She leaned back after a few seconds, opening her eyes and looking at the blonde intently.

'You are so beautiful.'

Arizona didn't reply, she just looked back into the other woman's eyes. She still couldn't believe the things she heard Callie say a few minutes ago. She seemed honest and loyal. Arizona would _never_ have thought she's a spy. For whatever freaky company. With whatever freaky boss.

Arizona was gazing at a point somewhere behind Callie as her mind was drifting off.

'Hey, something wrong?' Callie noticed Arizona's absent behavior and ran her finger down the blonde's cheek. Arizona's eyes found hers again.

'No, no, I'm ok. Just sleepy I guess.' Arizona didn't want to confront Callie with what she had overheard. Not now.

_Let's see what she has to say to her friend tomorrow in the second floor conference room._

'Yeah, it's been quite a busy day for both of us. I guess I have to go home soon.'

'Is it far from here? Do you know how to get there?'

'Nah, not that far I think. I'll use Google Maps on my phone. Let's see...' Callie took her phone from her back pocket.

'Yeah, good idea.' Arizona tried to make it sound sincere, but didn't really want Callie to go. Since Tim died she often had nightmares, but last week, when Teddy slept over for a night, she found out that having someone close to her made her feel safe, somehow.

_Even though she's a potentially dangerous spy. _

_\- But she wouldn't hurt me._

'Damnit. Only 3% of my battery left and I left my charger at home.' Callie threw her phone on the coffee table. 'Do you have a computer? I'll memorize the route.'

Arizona, now desperately wanting someone to stay around her tonight, decided to tell Callie a little white lie.

'Teddy borrowed my laptop last week but didn't bring it back yet.'

In fact, her laptop was on the small desk that stood in the corner of her apartment, but a pile of clothes made it completely invisible. 'But you can sleep over at my place tonight, I don't mind at all.' Arizona tried to sound casual and flashed Callie an innocent smile.

Callie had to think about that. Sleeping over at a colleague's place? A colleague she didn't even know that well, a colleague she wanted to pin against every available wall to kiss her senseless? Or fuck her senseless... _Torres, quit the dirty thoughts! _

'Yeah? I guess that would be ok...' Callie tried not to look like she was picturing the blonde naked at that moment.

'I have PJs for you. Two seconds.' Arizona stood up and walked to her room, opening her dresser and trying to dig a way through the terrible mess of clothes.

She jumped when she heard Callie's voice coming from close behind her.

'I can sleep in my underwear if you can't find any PJs.'

_Ha. Like I'm gonna let her. I wouldn't even be able to fall asleep knowing she's in the next room, half naked._

'No, I'm sure they're in here. _Somewhere_.'

'Do you want me to… help?' Callie was now standing right behind Arizona, the blonde's back pressed up against her chest. She circled her arms around the slim waist of the woman in front of her and smelled her curly hair.

'You smell amazing.'

'You're not helping.'

'Complaining?'

Arizona couldn't hide the smirk that started to appear on her face. She turned around so that she was facing Callie. 'No.'

It took Callie one second to close the distance between them, pressing her lips against the soft ones she had become addicted to since she first felt them against hers. She pushed Arizona backwards against the dresser, closing the messy drawer on their way.

_"__She's not gay"? Sure as hell didn't look like she wasn't. _Arizona smiled into the kiss. The smile turned into a moan within seconds, because Callie's hands had drifted under her blouse and lifted up her tank top, slowly inching up, fingers raking over her belly. Arizona shivered under her touch as Callie stroked a particularly sensitive spot on her belly, making the blonde giggle.

'That's the cutest damn thing I've ever seen,' Callie whispered, nipping on a soft earlobe. Arizona tried to smile but the only emotion her face was able to show, was pleasure. Callie was pressed up against her, touching her in all the right places, her hands coming dangerously close to her bra-encased boobs. Callie was entranced by the feeling of the blonde's skin against her hands. She had never appreciated a female body as much as now. The softness, the curves, the warmth. Damn, Arizona had the most perfect body. The way those muscles twitched under her touch was just... And that tight blouse made her boobs look amazing. Unfortunately, the tight blouse was also the reason she couldn't touch those glorious boobs now. _Too fucking tight_. Her hands moved downwards again, and Arizona let out a small groan at the loss of contact. Callie started fumbling with the lowest button and worked her way up quickly, wanting to get rid of that piece of clothing as soon as possible. Meanwhile, her lips were moving against Arizona's, her tongue coming out occasionally to explore the blonde's mouth. When she finished unbuttoning the blouse, she moved her hands to the blonde's shoulders, under the white fabric, sliding it off her arms in one swift motion, never losing contact with the pearly skin underneath. Her own company blouse was still tucked in her shirt, but Arizona was already trying to pull it out to even the score. Callie was too busy ogling the blonde's curvy torso, covered by a black tank top, to offer her a helping hand unbuttoning her own blouse. _Why did I ever sleep with men? This is perfection... Hold on. Am I going to sleep with her? I've only known her since this morning. This is going pretty fast… Too fast?_

Meanwhile, Arizona had managed to get her brand new colleague out of her company uniform and was now drooling at the sight of those tanned boobs encased in a deep red bra. A few seconds passed before she realized Callie had stopped moving and was obviously deeply absorbed in thought.

'Something wrong?' she asked, circling her arms around the brunette's waist.

'I… Aren't we going a little fast? We hardly know each other. Maybe we should… I don't know…'

Arizona was taken aback by Callie's sudden change of heart. _Wasn't she hungrily pushing me against the dresser mere minutes ago?_

'Uh... Yeah. Yeah, if you're not comfortable, it's fine. Totally fine.'

'It's not that I'm not comfortable, Arizona. I haven't felt so at ease with someone in a long time. It's just… I wouldn't want to have a one night stand with you now, followed by weeks of awkward contact at work.'

'Yeah, I guess I agree with you. We should stop.' There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Callie picked it up immediately.

'I'm sorry! I don't know what you expected from this. Maybe you only wanted a one night stand…'

Arizona wanted to deny it. She really wanted to, but she remembered the thoughts that had crossed her mind during their flight today. _Callie makes me forget about Tim and that's all I need at the moment. I'd feel so much better after a night of meaningless sex with this woman._

'I… I don't know what I wanted.' Arizona immediately regretted her answer when she saw the disappointment in Callie's eyes. Callie could see right through her. She knew she had only wanted to get her mind off things.

Callie turned around and started to walk back to the living room again, but Arizona grabbed her hand.

'Callie… I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. This morning, I thought sleeping with you would get my mind off Tim. I'm not gonna lie about that. Now I realize I don't need to sleep with you. Just being around you is enough. I really like you. Like… _really_ like you. And I think you are right. We should take it slow, because we could be something.' Callie's body relaxed again and a smile appeared on her face. Meanwhile, Arizona's mind was racing, trying to find the right words to form the question she wanted to ask this woman so badly.

'If you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner some day.' Arizona's voice was surprisingly steady, considering her heart was beating like crazy and she was nervous as hell.

_What if she says no?_

_\- She wouldn't... right?_

Callie shrugged. 'Hmm... Maybe.'

'Maybe?' Arizona's face dropped.

'Yeah. My schedule's kinda insane right now, so I'll get back to you.' She started walking towards the living room once again, but stopped at the door and turned around, an amused smile on her face. 'How's, uh, tomorrow?'

Arizona chuckled. 'Tomorrow's perfect.'

Callie smiled widely and walked into the living room. 'I'll sleep on the couch,' she yelled back at Arizona. She spotted a pile of clothes on a desk in the corner of the blonde's apartment.

_There might be PJs over there._ She walked over to the desk and started rummaging through the shirts and jeans. No PJs. At the bottom of the pile, she discovered something else though. A shiny black laptop, covered by a tank top and a navy blue sweater.

_"__Teddy borrowed it", huh? _Callie smirked.

She decided to not tell Arizona about this, she didn't want to embarrass her. She probably had her reasons for not telling the truth. Callie piled up all the clothes again, making sure the laptop was invisible, then walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The tea cups were still on the coffee table, undoubtedly ice cold now. Callie spotted a red toothbrush on the kitchen counter and figured Arizona wouldn't mind her borrowing it. Arizona came walking out of her bedroom with a triumphant smile on her face.

'Found them! I'll get you a blanket too.'

She threw the PJs on the couch and walked back to her bedroom again, only to reappear within 20 seconds, carrying a fluffy blanket. Callie was done brushing her teeth and washed her mouth. 'Thanks, Arizona.' She walked over to the couch, where Arizona had just dropped the blanket. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. 'Goodnight.'

'Sweet dreams,' Arizona whispered. She walked off to the bathroom, taking the red toothbrush with her. 'Yeah, you can borrow this, so polite of you to ask,' she said with a wink.

'Sorry,' Callie stuck out her tongue. Arizona disappeared and Callie switched off the lights and made herself comfortable on the couch. She heard Arizona brush her teeth and tiptoe to her bed, then it was silent. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She couldn't get that blonde out of her mind. She had to be around her. Closer. Closer than she was now. She tortured herself for 30 more minutes before she snapped like a twig. She flung the blanket off herself and got up, walking to Arizona's bedroom barefoot. She opened the door slowly, trying to not wake up the sleeping beauty in the double bed. She closed the door again and climbed onto the bed, ending up right behind Arizona, spooning her. She kissed her neck lightly and sighed.

_This is amazing._

Arizona hadn't fallen asleep yet either and smiled as she felt a warm body pressed up against her back. She had thought she needed sex with this woman to forget about her brother. Turns out just cuddling was enough.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the follows, favs and comments, keep 'em coming! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry for letting y'all wait for so long! I'm a busy intern... Hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Oh and please leave me a message, I love reading all your comments on the story. I'm definitely going to need your ideas at the end of this chapter.. :)**

**Short summary: Callie and Arizona are flight attendants for Seattle Shuttle. Arizona's brother dies and Callie is there to make her feel a little better. But Callie is not as innocent as she looks and Arizona is very close to finding out about her secret...**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Sneaking out of another person's house was something Callie had never done. Until today. She closed the door to Arizona's apartment cautiously, not wanting to wake the blonde up. It was 5am and Callie needed to get home. Her phone battery was in desperate need of a power boost and her spy suitcase, referred to as 'S2' or 'Stue' by colleagues, was still in her apartment. Since her boss had so nicely reminded her of her task yesterday, Callie figured she'd better start as soon as possible. A cool morning breeze ruffled through her hair as she walked the short distance to her brand new apartment. She didn't see many people, but that was not much of a surprise, given the time of day. It wasn't until she reached her own apartment building when she realized she didn't leave Arizona a note.

_She must think so low of me now. Not cool, Callie._

Walking up two flights of stairs, she thought of last night. It had felt amazing to have a warm body lying next to her again. The body of a woman who took her breath away, who was funny, sexy, so damn adorable… What if that could be a regular thing? Falling asleep next to Arizona, waking up next to Arizona, having breakfast with… _ Snap out of it. It's never gonna be like that, you can't be together, focus on your job, Callie._

As she entered her apartment, the unmistakable scent of freshly painted walls clouded her mind. Thank God she didn't sleep here last night, she would totally have gotten sick. She plugged her phone into the nearest power point and walked over to her bedroom. She kneeled to the floor on the right side of her bed, knocking on the wood.

_I must look like a psycho right now._

She found what she was looking for rather quickly, lifting up a plank and sticking her arm into the space underneath. Stue was right where she had left him. She lifted the suitcase out of its dark accommodation. It was locked with a 4-digit number code and a fingerprint reader. It could only open in reaction to two fingerprints, one was hers the other was yet to be determined. The first person who would touch it, would be saved as the second fingerprint being capable of opening the suitcase. It had to be someone trustworthy, someone who would be her ally, an inside spy from the other company. At that moment, Callie was absolutely one hundred percent sure of two things. One, she would have to find someone as soon as possible in order for her to not be fired by her boss. Two, Arizona could never be the inside spy. Callie would never be able to forgive herself if Arizona lost her job.

She quickly unlocked Stue and checked the contents. Numerous bugging devices, tools to unlock locked stuff, tracking devices and weapons were revealed, topped by a single pearly white paper. The assignment. She had read it at least one hundred times, she could dream it. She locked the suitcase and walked over to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, while her mind drifted off to Arizona for the hundredth time.

* * *

Arizona yawned and opened her eyes. Her phone was buzzing, telling her to wake up and get ready for work. She pressed the snooze button on her screen and crawled back under the covers. Covers that smelled like… _Callie_. Arizona sat bolt upright in bed within a nanosecond. Callie slept here last night, but the bed was empty right now. No sign of the tanned woman. _Where the hell is she? _She climbed out of bed and walked into the living room.

_Maybe she felt uncomfortable and went back to the couch?_

Nope. The couch was empty, apart from the neatly folded up blanket on the armrest. Bathroom? Arizona checked it, but her brunette wasn't there either.

_She snuck out on me? Really?_

Arizona couldn't say she wasn't pissed. Or disappointed. Or both. They were supposed to have a date tonight! Callie probably already forgot about that and moved on to her next victim. Typical. _Why do I always fall for the bad ones?_

Then she remembered the phone call Callie had received yesterday, in her bedroom. She had talked to some woman named 'Addy'. _I will see you tomorrow then, meet me in the conference room on the second floor. _That's what Callie had said. And a lot of other crap about her boss and _the key._ What if it was all code words for something else? What if she was just going to have a quicky with that woman in the conference room and she used weird words to make sure Arizona didn't find out? How could she have been so stupid? How could she ever, for one second, think that an amazing woman like Callie was interested in _her_?

* * *

Callie was in her natural habitat, comfortable and confident. She walked towards the airport, Stue in one hand, a hot Starbucks cup filled with her favorite drink, white caffè mocha, in the other. Her heels made ticking sounds on the street with every step, something she had always found annoying. Unfortunately, it came with the job and she had to suck it up and stop whining, which Addison couldn't point out often enough. She didn't become a stewardess to be a stewardess. She became a stewardess because she was a badass spy. She was good at her job, she had great colleagues and her life was nice. Granted, she was confused about her sexual orientation often lately, something her best male friend and colleague, Mark Sloan, was totally into. They'd had their share of adventures together, but Mark was famous for his inability to commit to a woman. Mentioning her one night stand with Erica never failed to turn him on. It didn't have the same effect on herself though, it made her feel confused; a feeling she wasn't familiar with and thoroughly disliked. She had always had a clear vision of her future. She'd spend time and effort on starting her career first, then she'd find herself a loving husband, get some kids, buy a beautiful house... Her damn one night stand, two weeks ago, had changed everything and she hated Erica for it. Instead of men, she was now thinking about and looking at women more often. No husband, but a wife. No kids in the natural way. People staring at you everywhere you went because your hand is intertwined with another woman's. And she didn't even want to think about her parents' reaction. They would never accept it. True, she was still attracted to men as well, but she couldn't help but wonder how much better her life could be with a woman by her side. And now Arizona showed up and all she could think about was building up a future with her. It scared the shit out of her, they had known each other for barely a day now and she was already getting attached. And when she'd finish her job at this company, they would probably make her move to another city _again_, making it fairly impossible to start a relationship with someone. Also, she'd never want to put Arizona in danger, and she totally would if they'd be together. Callie was submerged in a dark world, where violence and revenge were key words. Of course, one assignment was more dangerous than the other. The one she was on now would mainly involve breaking into locked rooms and stealing highly protected documents. She'd had her share of dangerous assignments though. The scars on her body were proof of the many broken bones (even resulting in surgeries sometimes) and a soaring knife she couldn't diverge quickly enough. It had made a clean cut over her back, resulting in an emergency hospital admission and subsequent infection. Mentally, the job could be very challenging as well. Nightmares still followed her every few weeks, mostly consisting of flashbacks to the day she had a gun against her head and her colleague and ex-boyfriend George O'Malley was killed in a risky mission. Nonetheless, Callie loved her job. The rush, the thrill, the feeling of her heart pounding in her chest... Uh-mazing. And she had a vast group of people surrounding her and protecting her at all times. Her _friends_, who happened to be her colleagues as well. Mark was a manwhore but a great laugh and a faithful friend. Also, the sex with him had been the best sex she'd had in her life and Mark was always in for it. Cristina Yang was an arrogant pain in the ass, but surprisingly good at her job and an acceptable roommate. They had shared an apartment for over three years and of course there had been disagreements, but Yang was mostly either in her room or at Meredith's. To be honest, Callie never knew why Meredith Grey chose this job. It was unlike her. Meredith was kind and against violence and used to be a medical student, until she cut someone's LVAD wire and was kicked out off the program. She was the newest member of their squad, the one that made stupid mistakes and the one everyone always made fun of. Luckily, her missteps could usually be fixed by her more experienced colleagues. Mark and Jackson made a great team and worked together on the most risky missions. Then there was Addison, of course, her best friend and probably the smartest one. Addison made bugging devices and was the one who always tried to find allies from the other company; very useful to anyone on their squad. Last but not least there was Jo, also known as CharmGirl. She was a master in distractions and a scarily good liar. Men usually fell for her charm and beauty; something she took advantage of in many assignments. Together, they made a skilled and experienced team. They depended on each other, and a lot of trust was needed for it to work out, but it did in the end and their company ran like an oiled machine. Since the company's name was "Brown, Inc.", they often referred to themselves as Brownies. The only downside was their terribly mean and cranky boss, but the fun and friendship between all team members more than made up for that. _Her boss. _She was immediately reminded to the phone call he graced her with yesterday. She was too slow for his liking. She had to confess; it went too slow for her liking as well. She would _never_ have chosen to be a flight attendant voluntarily. It took time for her to get used to the strange working hours, the unexpected movements the plane could make and the heels. God, the heels. _How do women walk on those?_ And then the Arizona situation complicated things. Nevertheless, there were rules at Brown, Inc. When infiltration into any company is needed and a Brownie gets a new job at that respective company, the boss allows the Brownie two weeks to get used to the new job. After those pitiful 14 days, the employee is expected to start with his or her assignment. Callie has worked at Seattle Shuttle for almost three weeks now without having accomplished anything (except for breaking one of her high heels on her first day of work and having a confusing one night stand). She knew she deserved that phone call.

Callie was so lost in her thoughts she walked through a red traffic light and didn't even notice it. She was thrust back to consciousness when she felt a firm jerk on her upper arm, pulling her back. A car raced by in front of her, right where her body had been only a second ago. Callie's heart skipped a beat as she realized how close she had been to another hospital trip, this time possibly one-way. She looked around to see who had pulled her back at the last moment. Her eyes met a pair of light brown ones, looking at her in shock.

'I... Thank you.' Callie stammered.

The woman's expression didn't change much as she nodded. The woman looked shy, yet pretty. A little like Meredith, actually.

'Can I offer you a coffee?' Callie asked. It was the least she could do after this person had saved her life.

The woman looked up again, locking eyes with Callie's.

'Yes, thanks,' she replied with a gentle smile.

Callie lead her to a coffee corner closeby and they sat down.

'Really, I can't thank you enough. My thoughts were somewhere else and I totally missed the traffic light. If you wouldn't have... I don't even wanna think about what could have happened. So thank you.'

'You're welcome. It was nothing more than a reflex. I didn't even think about it...'

'Would you like to drink something?' A cute looking waitress stood beside their table.

'Actually, I have to get to work soon, can we get our coffee to go?'

'Sure ma'am.'

They gave her their orders and waited for their coffee to arrive. Meanwhile, Callie took some time to observe the other woman. Smart face, long hair. Unmistakably straight. _Seriously Callie? Are you testing your gaydar on random women now? _Blue scarf, black coat... and under the coat she wore a skirt. The Seattle Shuttle company skirt.

Callie's eyes widened. 'Do you work at Seattle Shuttle as well?'

The woman looked back at Callie, from where she had been staring at their coffees being made.

'Yes, I do.'

'Me too!' She stuck out her hand. 'Callie Torres, pleased to meet you.'

'Lexie Grey, likewise.'

'Grey?'

'Yes'

Callie's mind was racing. This woman looked a lot like Meredith and their last name was the same. _There are probably hundreds of people in Seattle with surname 'Grey', don't think too far, Torres._

Callie's curiosity got the better of her. 'Are you family of Meredith Grey?'

Lexie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. 'You know Meredith?'

'She's a friend of mine.'

'Can I meet her?'

'You didn't answer my question. Are you family?'

'Yes. Yes, I... Can you make sure I meet her?'

'Sure. Least I can do after you saved my life. What kind of family are you then? Did she ever see you? I don't recall her ever mentioning your name...'

'No we never... She doesn't...' Lexie sounded fairly confused.

'Here's your coffees!' The waitress interrupted their conversation, handing over two hot cups. Callie paid her and walked outside, followed by Lexie.

'So… are you like cousins?' Callie asked as they walked in the direction of the airport together. It was only about five minutes from the coffee corner.

'No, not exactly… I can't really tell you, I think it's better if I talk to her first.'

'Yeah, sure. I'll call her today. I'm not sure whether she's in Seattle now.'

'Thanks'

They walked on in silence for a minute and Callie couldn't help wishing it was Arizona walking next to her. Maybe even holding her hand… She sighed, a dorky smile on her face. Lexie didn't let her enjoy her daydream long though.

'How long have you worked at the airport?' she asked.

'About 3 weeks now...' Callie replied.

'Oh, you must've had trouble with the waiting list as well. I was on the list for over a year before they finally hired me.'

'Well, actually I got in through a special program and they hired me right away. I'll be here for a few more weeks tops, then I'll quit.' Seeing Lexie's surprised facial expression, she added: 'It's complicated, don't ask'.

'That's odd', Lexie frowned but dropped the subject, much to Callie's relief. This was one of the more annoying sides of her job; she never really lied but couldn't tell the truth either. New colleagues usually found it weird she only worked at their company for a few weeks, which was imaginable. It wasn't exactly normal.

Callie never really knew how the whole process was organized. Some important people made those companies hire the Brownies, undoubtedly there was either money or power involved. The airport would never have hired her that fast otherwise. Heck, they wouldn't have hired her _at all_, since she didn't have any experience as a flight attendant, nor any training. Callie never dwelled on that subject for too long; she did her job and it didn't matter how she got there in the first place.

Lexie and Callie arrived at the airport and entered the main hall.

'I'm gonna go meet up with some friends, I'll see you around sometime I think.' Lexie said. 'Oh, can we exchange numbers? Then you can update me on Meredith.'

'Sure'

They quickly gave each other their number, Callie thanked her once again for saving her and they both went separate ways. Callie visited her new boss's office to ask if she could be transferred to the long flights again. He was confused, but gave her what she wanted without further ado.

_Definitely money or power involved here._

She stepped out of the office two minutes later with mixed feelings. She would be able to do her job now and her 'real' boss would be satisfied… but she wouldn't be working with Arizona anymore.

* * *

A certain blonde entered the airport right at that moment. The subject of her thoughts hadn't called or sent her a single message all morning. She had resisted the temptation to call the Latina herself; she didn't feel like she was the one who had to make the first move now. Besides, she didn't have her number yet. She could've asked Teddy; she wanted to call her anyway to ask for advice or some support, but Teddy was still in Europe, probably having dinner around this time. She decided that a coffee would do her good at this point and walked to the Starbucks branch in the main hall. There was a short line and she waited for her turn patiently.  
'What can I get you, ma'am?' A young raven-haired woman was looking at her with a smile.  
Arizona opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by someone standing very close behind her. A soft hand landed on her hip.  
'She'll have a white caffè mocha.'  
Arizona recognized the voice immediately and turned around. 'Callie!'  
'Hey, stranger', Callie beamed as she leaned in and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek.  
'I'm sorry about this morning, I should've left a note or something. I would have texted, but I don't have your number.'  
Arizona decided she wasn't gonna act all clingy and disappointed, and she definitely didn't want to confess she'd been sulky all morning. She couldn't let Callie have that much power over her.  
'It's ok, forget it', she replied, trying to sound indifferent.  
'Is our date still on for tonight?' Callie asked.  
'Yep, where will we go?'  
'Haven't really thought about it yet...' Callie shrugged. That was a lie; she had thought about it all morning. The truth was, none of the activities she came up with seemed good enough to woo Arizona. Dinner would be way too cliché, as would watching a movie. Besides, she'd rather do something where she could see Arizona. And touch her a lot without looking like a sexed-up stalker. _Hmmm_.  
'Let's talk about that later, shall we?'  
'Sure. I gotta go anyway, another flight to SF on my schedule. I'll be back end of the afternoon.' The blonde didn't really have to go all that soon, she just wanted to make sure Callie wouldn't know about her staying around to spy on her. 'Oh, by the way, here's my phone number,' she scribbled something on a piece of paper, 'So you can text me next time you decide to bail out on me.' Arizona winked.  
'That won't happen again, I promise.'  
'I sure hope so,' the blonde smiled, paid for her coffee and turned her back on Callie.  
'No goodbye kiss?' Callie pouted.  
'Not before tonight.' Without looking back, Arizona lifted her arm and waved her colleague goodbye.  
_Two can play that game._

* * *

**AN: Soooooo.. I need you guys! Tell me all your crazy/funny/romantic/original DATE IDEAS for our favorite couple :) Surprise me!**

**AN2: Thank you so much for reading! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope to update sooner next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dearest readers! Here****'****s another chapter for your enjoyment. So sorry for updating so late but I****'****m a busy girl****… ****I have some time off now though, so I hope I can update sooner. I really appreciated all the date ideas you gave me in the comments! I used some of them in this chapter, so you****'****ll read what I chose for our girls to do on their first official date :) ****You can keep date ideas coming for next chapters. Other suggestions and requests considering the storyline are always welcome. Have fun! Oh by the way, I kinda need a beta to help me with my English, so if there****'****s any British/American peeps out here: send me a message (or a tweet, {at}capmirezcalzona)! **

**P.S. I****'****m thinking about making this an interactive fanfic. You****'****ll be able to vote on one of a few suggestions I make at the end of each chapter. For example, I will ask you whether you want our ladies to get dirty or not, to do something badass/dangerous or to play it safe, to have a movie date or a dinner date****… ****The proposition with the most votes wins. This way, you guys can sort of decide on how the story will unfold! How about that?**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Ten to two. Callie's eyes flickered from the clock on the wall – which was ticking annoyingly loud – to the door. _I double checked for bugs, right? _Suddenly, she didn't feel so sure anymore. _Be confident. _Addison could be here any minute now. Callie was in the conference room on the second floor. She had access to this room with her employee card, which, as crossed her mind now, was not the most ideal situation. Any other employee could come in. Addison would have to find a smart solution for that, she figured. Five to two. Should she check the hallway? Slowly, she walked towards the door. She pushed the handle down excruciatingly slow, then figured it probably looked even more suspicious than doing it the usual way and yanked the door open. She checked the left side of the corridor. Empty. Then she turned her head to the righ…- _What? _That was movement, she was positive. If she wasn't mistaken… - could it be? - there was a flash of blonde hair disappearing behind a corner.

'_Callie!' _A hushed voice made her jump and look around in shock.

'Damn it Addison! You scared the shit out of me!'

'Sorry, I was just wondering what the hell you were doing, spying around empty hallways. It looks suspicious as fuck.'

'Language, Addy', Callie teased.

'I could say the same to you, Cal'.

They grinned, entered the conference room and closed the door.

'How are we going to make sure no one comes in and catches us? Any genius ideas?' Callie asked.

Addy looked at her dumbfounded before grabbing a chair and putting it under the door, preventing the handle from being pushed down.

'Don't tell me you didn't think of that yourself.'

'Genius…' Callie mumbled. She decided to come to terms right away.

'Addy, I'm kinda lost here. I need to get into that super secret room. To get into the room, I need some sort of key. The key is God knows where and the only people who are trusted to guard it, are the ones working on the long flights. It's just that I've barely gotten the hang of the whole stewardess thing and now I need to be a spy on top of it, while flying in a monstrously big aircraft floating about 6 miles above the ground, in a skirt that is both too tight and too short, surrounded by hundreds of pe-…'

'Ok, ok, I get it,' Addison interrupted her. She couldn't suppress a grin. 'You're pretty stressed out, aren't ya?'

'This is not funny! I need to get my job done or I'll be fired!'

'Oh come on, you won't be fired. You're way too important to our company and our boss knows it. The worst thing he can do is put you on all the crappy missions for the next ten years to come.'

'I hate you.'

'No you don't. You love me. And you'll love me even more in a few seconds.' Addison suddenly seemed immensely happy with herself.

Callie raised one eyebrow skeptically. 'You sound confident.'

'I am. I've got Mark for you,' Addison said. The smile on her face was damn close to arrogant.

Callie was silent for a few seconds. Her eyes widened slightly, an incredulous look on her face. 'Mark will be here to help me? Are you serious?'

'Yup. CharmGirl and the Twisted Sisters are working on another case, but Mark's got some spare time and is willing to spend it with you. I think he's still hoping he can get lucky.' Addison sniggered, which earned her a playful shove from Callie.

'We haven't had sex in over six months, he knows we are done with that.'

'Yeah, he really sounded like he agreed on that,' Addison replied in the most sarcastic tone of voice known to mankind.

'Shut up,' Callie said, but she was trying hard not to show the amusement on her face.

'I bet you're picturing him naked right now,' Addison mused.

'Ew! Hell no!' She wasn't gonna tell Addy that she'd been picturing a certain _woman_ naked for the better part of the past 24 hours.

'Liar, liar, pants on fire. Your face is as red as my cherry chapstick!'

'Is not'

'Is too!'

Callie buried her face in her hands, embarrassed.

'God, you look like a teenager. What are you not telling me, Cal? Does it have to do with the "personal" stuff that slowed down your spy work?'

Callie removed her hands from her face and sighed. 'I don't wanna talk about it. It's nothing.'

'Yeah, I can see it doesn't affect you at all.'

'Can you stop being sarcastic for once? Can we please talk about the case? You need to find me someone trustworthy, someone who is willing to betray its own company, someone who can be my partner in crime. Someone from Seattle Shuttle.' Callie had pulled herself together at last and was determined to focus on what was important: getting her hands on the notorious 'key'.

Addison decided she would drop the "personal" subject. For now. 'Yes, I figured you would need an insider. I looked into it and I have some candidates. For a start, there's this woman named Erica Hahn, she -'

'No, no, no, no, not her please. I uh… know her.'

'You know her? That's amazing, you might already have her trust then! We have to take advantage of this.'

'You don't understand. I really can't work with her. She's… I don't know, we didn't really uh… have a connection.'

'It's not about being friends here, Callie. This is nothing but a business proposition.'

'I am aware of that, but -'

'But what? What the hell Torres, why are you being so emotional all of a sudden? You've never been like this, ever, so if you don't -'

'I SLEPT WITH HER. I SLEPT WITH HER, OK? SO I CAN'T WORK WITH HER!'

Addison froze. Her facial expression changed from anger to one of surprise. 'You slept with a woman?'

'I did.'

A cheeky smile crept over Addison's face. 'How was it?'

'Addison!'

'What? You can tell your best friend about your lady-loving activities.'

'Addy, you're impossible! Not now! Maybe later this week, over drinks.'

'Looking forward to it,' Addison winked. 'Was it _that_ bad though?'

Callie gave her an 'I-will-kill-you-slowly'-look.

'Ok, so not Erica. Well this other woman, Teddy Altman, is high on my list but she's on vacation so she's unavailable.'

'Yeah I know her, she's great. She let me sleep over in her apartment a few days ago. Working with her would be -'

'I think I mentioned the word unavailable?'

'Yeah, sorry.'

'Moving on. Next on my list is…' Addison reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small paper. 'Alex Karev. He seems pretty badass, saved a kid during a flight last week. Poor little girl choked on a piece of chicken, he did the Heinrich maneuver. This would never happen to my kids, I'd never even allow them to eat those gross airplane sandwiches.'

'You don't have any kids,' Callie commented dryly.

'I know, I mean if I ever find a nice guy, which is never going to happen by the way, and we have mind-blowingly amazing sex, which is also never going to happen, and we have kids - well I don't even know whether I'm able to have kids but if I ever get them - I'd never let them eat…' Addison saw the look on Callie's face and the sound of her voice died away slowly. 'Sorry, too much information.'

Callie chose to ignore that comment. 'So Alex is allegeable. Any others on your list?'

'There's April Kepner, but she's a little bit of a dork. Seems to be a strong supporter of 'keeping to the rules'. You'd have a hard time getting her on board of our plan – we are basically breaking every rule in the book. Then there's Derek and Amelia Shepherd; they are siblings, both pilots. They might be protectors of the key because they are in close contact with some board members, so having them on your team is kinda essential. At least make sure you act normal around them, one misstep in their presence and you could ruin the whole mission.'

'Copy that.' Callie swallowed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

'Oh, there's one last name on my list. Lexie Grey, she seems to be very compliant when you show her you have more authority than she does. I told her I was a board member and asked her to get me coffee; one minute later she handed me a cup of hot latte macchiato.'

Callie stared at her friend in disbelief. 'That's just wrong. That sounds like something Cristina would do.'

'When I need information, I use all my abilities.' Addison smiled slyly. 'And Cristina is a genius, even though she's socially retarded. We lie for a living, Cal. It's about time you got used to that.'

* * *

On the other side of the conference room door, Arizona was standing, glued to the spot. She had overheard everything. These two women were trying to get their hands on the key by turning loyal employees into temporary spies. She knew she had to report this. It was the only right thing to do. That Addison woman seemed to have done some research on her colleagues and Callie would use them shamelessly to get what she wanted. However, this whole thing also sounded kinda badass and exciting_._ _It's not like they're going to hijack a plane or murder innocent people. _Arizona pictured Callie in a tight black suit, creeping over the wing of an airplane in the dead of night. _H-O-T._ At that moment, Arizona realized she would give anything to join these two women. Acting had always been one of her qualities. Going undercover, fooling her boss, impressing Callie, getting out of the everyday rut… Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be on Addison's list. Why not? Did she seem like a girl who would blab? Didn't she seem bold enough?

Arizona didn't have time to let her thoughts go any further, because she heard footsteps inside the room and they seemed to get louder with each step. She ran, turned the nearest corner and ducked behind a coffee cart. She heard the sound of a door being opened, then the footsteps continued. _Damn it, they are walking in my direction._

As fate would have it, they stopped right at the coffee cart. Callie had spotted it and offered Addison a cup. Arizona was propped up against the side of the cart, doing her best to make herself as small as possible. One sound, one movement, and she'd be caught in a very painful predicament. Her heart was beating so loudly she was afraid they would hear it. _Go away._

Callie and Addison didn't seem to be in a hurry though.

'Mark will get here tomorrow,' Addison said. 'We'll discuss the more detailed stuff over the phone. Use our protected line. And we are definitely meeting up for drinks soon, I wanna hear all the dirty little details on your Erica story.'

'You won't get those.'

'I will, after 4 tequila shots.' Her mouth curved into a mean smile.

'You are-'

But they never found out what Addison was exactly, as Callie's phone was buzzing loudly. The sound startled Arizona, who hit her head against the side of the cart. Luckily, the other two women were too focused on the phone to notice the subtle movement of the coffee cart.

'One sec,' she mumbled to Addison, accepting the call. '_Lexie! Yeah sorry, I'm kinda in the middle of something. It was great seeing you this morning._' There was a short pause. _'Tomorrow, maybe? I already have plans tonight. I'll call you. Bye!'_

She tucked her phone in her back pocket.

Addison stared at her open-mouthed. 'God, it's only your third week here and you're already dating several employees? _Female_ employees?'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

Callie rolled her eyes. 'I'll walk you to the main hall, Addy.'

They stalked off, coffee cups in their hands. Arizona let out the breath she'd been holding, her heart pounding in her ears loudly. _Maybe Addison is right. I'm definitely not bold enough for this. _She allowed herself some time to recover. The fear in her brain was soon replaced by confusion. Was Callie dating other people? Was this whole thing just a game to her? Would she use Arizona too and dump her when her mission here was completed? Arizona was left with even more questions now than she had before her eavesdropping session. _Mission failed._

* * *

It was hours later when Arizona woke with a start. She had been lying on the couch in their employee chill-out room. The room had been designed about a year ago, to give Seattle Shuttle employees a space to relax and chat in between flights. It contained several couches, beanbags, vending machines and even a pool table. Arizona checked her phone and noticed she had an unread message.

_Hey beautiful, make sure you're ready at 8pm, I'll pick you up at your place! Wear something you can move freely in ;)_

\- _Callie_

Oh God. Move freely? What the hell were they going to do tonight? Arizona checked the time; 6pm. She had two hours to get home, make some dinner and find a proper outfit for her date. In all honesty, she didn't even know whether she still _wanted_ the date after everything she'd heard. Should she confront her about the spy stuff? And was Callie really dating other people as well? To be quite frank, Arizona felt slightly ashamed of herself. Was she actually being _jealous_? She only met this woman yesterday and yet she had to admit the strongest feeling she had – beside confusion – was envy. She used to be a strong, confident woman, jealous wasn't even in her dictionary. This brunette had stepped into her life and turned it upside down with just one look, one smile, one kiss. She felt like the hole in her heart - the one that had been present ever since Tim died - was already filled up a tiny bit.

_I am in too deep, my heart is too vulnerable. It scares the hell out of me._

* * *

Callie parked her silvery-black Audi in front of Arizona's apartment building and stepped onto the sidewalk. She ran her hands through her hair, messing it up on purpose. She was wearing ripped jeans and an off-shoulder top. Casual and pretty comfy but still giving off some sexy vibes. She rang the doorbell and waited. About five seconds later, Arizona's voice sounded through the intercom. 'I'm almost ready, I'll be right down!'

'Take your time,' Callie responded, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Two minutes later, the front door was opened and out came Arizona, wearing skinny jeans and a simple but fairly tight shirt, showing off her curves but leaving enough to the imagination. Callie had secretly hoped the blonde would have worn something a little less revealing – she was bound to be caught staring at that fine cleavage more than once this evening. Fortunately, she learned she wouldn't be the only one staring, as she saw Arizona's eyes move from her bare shoulder to her thigh, where part of her tanned skin showed though the ripped jeans. Callie couldn't suppress a grin when Arizona swallowed visibly. 'You look, uh… great,' she managed to say. _More like sexy, hot, gorgeous, desirable, lubricious… – oh my God, did I really just think that?_

'Likewise,' Arizona replied, her face flushing slightly because she knew she'd been caught ogling her date. She decided she didn't really care. Callie led her to the car and opened the door for the blonde. She convinced herself she was just being a gentlewoman, but the main reason for doing it was so she could check out Arizona's ass. So much for good manners.

She seated herself behind the wheel and started the engine. 'Buckle up!'

* * *

As the stylish car turned the first corner, Arizona stole a sideways glance at her date. 'Where are you taking me?' she asked curiously.

'Wait and see, Miss Nosy. This is what they call a "surprise".'

'I don't like surprises,' the blonde replied.

'Well then it's about time you start liking them because I happen to be full of surprises.'

_I'm aware of that, Callie, I think I know more about you than you'd want me to._

Arizona kept secretly watching Callie occasionally as she drove them to their unknown destination. At one point, she brought her hand to Callie's thigh, softly trailing a finger over the bare skin. She felt Callie go rigid at her touch and she loved that she could have that effect on her. 'You know your jeans are all ripped, right? Didn't your parents tell you not to wear damaged clothing to a date?' she teased.

'Why, don't you like it?' Callie rebutted.

'I think you would look even better without it.'

This sexual comment had Callie on edge within a nanosecond. Arizona saw her shifting uncomfortably in her seat and grinned, giving herself a mental pat on the back.

'Please remove that terribly smug look from your face,' Callie said wryly.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Arizona replied innocently.

'Yes you do. You soooo do.' Callie pinched Arizona's hand – which was still teasing her thigh – and intertwined their fingers.

They just played with each other's hands the next few minutes, without talking much, but it felt comfortable. They listened to the radio and hummed to Sam Hunt's newest hit, Take Your Time.

'Do you think he's hot?' Arizona asked.

'Who?'

'Sam Hunt.'

'He's good-looking, I guess,' Callie replied.

'You're bisexual, right?' Arizona asked.

Callie raised an eyebrow. 'How did you know?'

_Because I've been eavesdropping on your talk with Addison and you mentioned you had sex with a guy._

'Just a guess.' Arizona lied, trying to look as guiltless as possible.

'Yeah I've only had relationships with men until now. Dating women is new for me, but that doesn't mean I'm experimenting or anything. I'm serious about this.'

'You don't have to defend yourself, it's fine.'

'Have you ever been with a guy?' Callie asked in an attempt to backfire the question.

'Nope. I'm all for the boobies.' Arizona laughed.

'Some men have boobs too,' Callie joked.

'Callie!' Arizona squeezed her date's hand. 'You know what I mean.'

Callie just grinned and focused on the road again.

About 5 minutes later, Callie parked the car in front of a large building. "Seattle Entertainment Club" was spread across the entire length of the building in huge red neon letters.

Arizona was still in the dark about what they were going to do. Callie led her through the entrance doors to a LED illuminated counter in the main hall. It seemed to change color every 5 seconds, which delighted Arizona.

'Good evening, I have a reservation at 8:30,' Callie smiled at the girl behind the counter.

'Let's see…' the girl checked her computer screen. 'You're Callie? Laser tag, two people?'

'That's right.'

'Follow me please.' She led them to a small, dark room where two people were already suited up. 'You will be teamed up with another couple, you're team green. You can put on one of these,' she handed them black vests with an infrared-sensitive target and green lights. 'Instructions will be given to you on that flat panel display over there, the video will start in a minute.'

'Thanks!' Callie said and the girl left the room.

They greeted the other couple and put on their vests. Callie quickly created a messy ponytail, practically making Arizona drool.

'Turn around,' Callie ordered.

'Wh- what?' Arizona looked at her open-mouthed, then obeyed.

Callie grabbed a spare hair tie from her pocket and gently started combing through blonde hair. Arizona reveled in the feeling of Callie's hands softly massaging her scalp. She wanted to groan and turn around to kiss her hot date, but the other couple would have no teammates then, since she knew she wouldn't be able to stop once those full lips were on hers. _I'm addicted to you._

* * *

Callie tried to draw this moment out as long as possible. Arizona clearly seemed to like it and Callie _definitely _liked it. She wanted nothing more than to pull harder, push the blonde against the wall and have her way with her. _Maybe in a few minutes, when we're alone in the dark…_

Callie didn't have time to fantasize any longer, because the instruction video started. She quickly finished Arizona's ponytail and turned her attention to the screen.

The rules were mentioned quickly – no running and the vest will light up red when you've been hit – and then the goal of the game became clear. According to the video, their opponents – another 4-headed team with purple lights instead of green – were in another room on the other side of the playing field. Both teams had a flag to protect, which meant the goal was to get your hands on the other team's flag. When you're hit 5 times, you're out. There would be two rounds.

'Easy enough,' Callie said. 'You guys wanna protect our flag?' she pointed at the other couple. 'We'll try to capture their flag. We can switch for the next game.'

'Sure,' the guy said. The girl just shrugged.

Arizona was surprised by Callie's sudden urge to be team captain, but didn't argue with her.

A loud buzzer sounded and a door to their left was opened. The foursome walked down a staircase, into an enormous room with numerous walls and obstacles. It looked like a huge maze – in the dark. The walls were literally everywhere and were lined with colored LED lights to make sure the players were able to see where they were walking. They quickly spotted their flag, a few yards to their right.

Callie immediately took the lead again. _Kinda sexy._ 'Ok, so you two can stay near the flag in case a member of the other team comes and tries to steal it. The other team's flag is obviously located somewhere on the other side of the maze, so we will try to move there.' Callie turned to Arizona. 'Remember, if you're shot you have to return to our own flag to reactivate your gun.'

'I know, Callie, I've heard the rules.' _And she doesn't know I've had a fair amount of practice with guns and dodging bullets..._

Callie's obvious fanaticism amused Arizona. She couldn't wait to see Callie in action, but she was also dying to show her what she herself was capable of. _I will blow her mind._

A voice sounded through the spacious maze.

'YOU MAY BEGIN IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...' Another loud buzzer signaled the start of the game.

Callie took off at a jog, Arizona at her heels, their laser guns ready to fire. They decided to take the left side of the maze. Callie turned right… left… right again… They quickly lost themselves in the giant mass of pathways and lights. Arizona hadn't expected it to be _this _exciting. Blood was racing through her veins as her heart pumped the adrenaline to every part of her running body. _This was... amazing. _It took her right back to her childhood, to when she was practicing with her dad. He had taught her to be smarter, faster and better than the enemy. He taught her to hit... _hard_.

**WHAM**.

Arizona had been so deep in thought she didn't see Callie coming to a halt suddenly and bumped into her hard.

'Ouch!'

'Shhh, be quiet... dead end,' Callie whispered, facing a solid wall lined with green LED lights.

Arizona, who was pushed up with her front against Callie's back, saw this as a nice opportunity to tease the brunette a little. She stayed where she was and moved her mouth to her captive's left ear.

'That's convenient,' she whispered. 'I know so many things I could do to you in this dark corner... No one would find out...'

* * *

**AN: Things are heating up! Good news for all you readers: I have already written the next chapter! You are not going to get it now though ;) There's gotta be a little tension, right? I will post it in about a week, that's a promise. Please send me your comments on the story, I LOVE reading those!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! P.S. I still need a beta, send me a message please :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Callie took a sharp intake of breath. She felt soft lips slide over the shell of her ear, then her earlobe was sucked between those lips and Callie could barely contain a moan.

'You like that?' Arizona whispered.

'Mhmm,' was all Callie managed to hum. _I can't believe my total lack of game right now._

'Too bad.'

The warmth behind her was suddenly gone and Arizona ran off into the dark. It took Callie a full five seconds to regain her bodily functions before she chased after her blonde vixen.

Black lights highlighted her blonde hair, which made it easy for Callie to stay on the right track. They made it to the other end of the maze within two minutes, and Arizona was about to turn a right corner when Callie tucked on the back of her shirt to pull her back.

'We gotta be more careful, the flag is somewhere here and so are the people protecting it.'

Callie backed up against the wall and slid down, then peeked around the corner.

'Clear!' she whispered to Arizona. 'Let's move. You have my back?'

'Sure.'

Callie tiptoed through the narrow pathway, Arizona walking backwards – a skill she had learned from the numerous times she had to walk backwards with the food carts on the plane.

Callie stopped at every corner, making Arizona bump into her multiple times. The first time, Arizona didn't see it coming when Callie suddenly came to a halt, but the other times she purposefully pressed her ass against that of her raven haired date.

'Why, Miss Robbins, you seem eager,' Callie teased.

'Well, Miss –,' Arizona stopped in mid-sentence. 'Wait a sec, how do you know my last name?'

_Because I did a thorough background check on you, Arizona Robbins._

'I read your name tag when we were working together yesterday. A. Robbins.' That wasn't even a lie.

'So what's yours?' Arizona asked.

'I'm not telling you.'

Arizona's mouth fell open in disbelief. 'That's so unfair! You know mine so I get to know yours.'

'Ok, I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with badass.'

'There are thousands of names that rhyme with badass.'

'Oh yeah? Shoot.'

'Um… Jackass. Sunglass. Bypass.' _Spyglass_. Arizona didn't say the last one out loud.

Callie tried hard to stay silent but found it difficult to stifle a laugh. 'Those aren't names, you silly.'

Arizona screwed up her face, trying to come up with a real name. Callie thought it was adorable. After about ten seconds, the blonde's face lit up. 'I know, I know! Lopez!'

'Hmm. Nice try, but no.'

'Oh come on, tell me! I can't think of any more names.'

Callie studied Arizona's face. _She really is cute. And she seems trustworthy…_

'Torres. My name is Torres.'

'Callie Torres.' Arizona tested the words on her tongue. 'Sounds good.'

'Can we get back to the game now? I still wanna win this thing.' Callie winked.

'You should have thought about that before you decided to make a fuss over telling your name.'

'Yeah, yeah, Miss Perfect.' Callie sighed in mock annoyance and turned around, starting to creep away once more.

_She really looks spy-y._

Arizona followed her tracks and together, they sneaked around in search for the flag. They found it rather quick, it was standing on a pedestal about twenty feet away from them.

'I say we take a run and grab it. I don't see anyone guarding it, they must have thought it was a smart idea to spread and look for our flag,' Callie whispered. She made to step forward, but Arizona grabbed her hand.

'It's a trap, Callie! Don't you see? No sane person would completely abandon their flag. They must be hiding somewhere, ready to kill us off when we get too close.'

Callie studied Arizona's face. Cute but deadly serious.

'Maybe you're right. What do you suggest we do?'

'I say we stick together. I will go first, to check every sideway. You have my back?'

Callie was slightly taken aback by Arizona wishing to lead the way. On the other hand, she wouldn't want to miss seeing the extremely adorable disappointed look on the blonde's face when she'd get shot.

'Sure.' _Good luck with that._

* * *

Arizona tiptoed towards the flag, finger on the trigger of her gun in case they got unwanted company. She inched closer and closer to the flag and wondered where the hell their opponents were hiding. She looked around a corner subtly and then she saw them. They were standing about 25 feet away and were whispering to each other. They hadn't noticed Arizona, who immediately jerked her head back.

'They are standing right over there,' she whispered to Callie. 'You could take a detour towards them and distract them from the flag, then I can shoot them from behind and grab it.'

'You think you can shoot them from this distance?' Callie raised an eyebrow.

'I can try…' Arizona shrugged.

'Well then, have fun girl,' Callie smiled and gave her date a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I'll distract them.' She walked back in the direction they came from and turned left at the first corner.

Arizona peeked around the corner every ten seconds, waiting for Callie to appear behind their opponents. After about a minute, she did. She grabbed the elastic holding her ponytail together and started to pull it out slowly. The two guys from the purple team noticed her almost immediately and pulled up their guns, but withheld fire when they saw what she was doing. Callie's long, dark hair was released from its restraint now and she shook her head, making her hair fall around her face messily. She ran her hands through it and winked at the two men, who were standing motionless, their jaws practically dropped to the floor. Now was Arizona's time to shine. She stepped from behind the corner, aimed at one of the guys, squinted one eye closed and shot. The guy's suit started beeping and turned red, alarming his companion. He looked around and saw Arizona, quickly aiming his gun at her. She ducked away, did a body roll and reached a wall she could hide behind. Lying on the ground, she heard Callie swear, which she took as a sign she failed to shoot the other guy. Or did she get hit herself?

'Callie?' Arizona's voice trembled slightly. _Pathetic_.

No answer. Everything was quiet for a few seconds, then she heard footsteps behind her. The guy she had shot a minute ago was standing at his flag, reactivating his gun.

Damn it.

'Callie, if you hear me, take out the other guy!' Arizona yelled.

She then pointed her gun at the guy near the purple flag. His gun was also pointed at her, but he didn't stand a chance. Arizona fired so fast he could only blink; then his suit started beeping again and he cursed hard. Arizona sprinted towards the flag, grabbed it and disappeared into the maze. She needed a head start; it wouldn't take long before the guy's suit and gun were activated once again. She crisscrossed through the maze for about half a minute, then hid behind a wall. She had to find Callie. She thought for a few seconds before she decided she would use a subtle whistle to catch the brunette's attention. She was just about to do so when she noticed a few small blocks attached to the wall she was hiding behind. They looked like they were strong enough to hold her weight. She looked around, then put her foot on the lowest block. Slowly, she creeped upwards, until she was able to look over the wall.

_This is fucking amazing._

The enormous maze was spread out before her, lights and walls and all. And the best thing was… she had a perfect view of her opponents. They were slowly making their way through the maze in search for the two women who had humiliated their manhood.

_Where is Callie?_

Arizona scanned the whole maze but didn't spot her date anywhere. Just when she decided to descend again and return to home base, she saw her. She was only a few yards away and at the same level as she was. She must have seen the blocks on the walls as well. Their eyes locked and they smiled. Callie pointed at herself and then at Arizona. The blonde nodded and climbed down, waiting for Callie to find her. It didn't take her more than ten seconds.

'Hey stranger,' Callie whispered. Then she spotted the flag clenched in the blonde's hand. 'Well done you!'

'Why do you sound so surprised?' Arizona pouted in mock offense.

'You just don't strike me as a… badass girl.'

'I have my moments,' Arizona smiled and her dimples popped out full force.

* * *

_Oh God, not the dimples again. _

Callie looked at the blonde and wondered how the hell she managed to keep her hormones down every time she was with her. Well, she didn't really, but at least she could control the ever-present urge to jump her bones.

Callie cleared her throat loudly. 'Let's get back to our green base.'

Arizona agreed and got to her feet. Since they both had gotten a perfect overview of the maze two minutes before, they knew where they had to go. Callie led the way this time. Losing their flag now would be a complete waste so they decided to take caution. They checked every sideway and corner for a sign of their enemies, but they didn't spot them until they were very close to their own flag. There were two, a man and a woman. They were whispering animatedly to each other, then the woman grabbed the green flag. Their own teammates – who were supposed to protect said flag – were nowhere to be found, probably hiding somewhere behind a corner as well. The purple team members seemed to be in no hurry to go away though. And sure enough, five seconds later the two other members of team purple joined them. They started whispering again, then nodded in agreement and went to stand around the green team's home base.

'Well there's an approach, waiting for us to return and killing us of when we are feet away from winning this thing,' Callie muttered to Arizona. 'Where the heck are our teammates? We don't stand a chance against the four of them.'

'Ya think?' Arizona dropped the purple flag she was holding, stretched her neck and put her gun against the side of her head, finger on the trigger and one eye closed. She stepped right into the middle of the pathway, making her the easiest target ever for the foursome in purple.

_What in the hell does she think she's doing? _

Callie followed her date and went to stand behind her for help. Not that she needed it. Callie looked dumbfounded as Arizona aimed at each of the four opponents, killing them all off within two seconds. They barely had time to point their guns at her. The purple light they omitted quickly turned into a sea of red and Arizona picked up the purple flag again and jumped into the air. 'Woohoo, we did it Callie!' She jumped at the brunette, hugging her so tight the air was knocked out of her lungs forcefully. Callie was at a loss for words. 'How… Why… - What just happened?'

Arizona stepped back. 'I'm not as innocent as I look, _Miss_ _Torres_,' Arizona teased, poking the purple flag in Callie's stomach.

'I noticed,' Callie stated.

Their teammates appeared from behind a corner.

'Did you two really…?' The boy looked at them in awe.

'Well, actually _she_ did,' Callie pointed at her date, who was beaming from ear to ear.

'Good job! My guy turned out to be quite the coward in the end,' the girl mused, 'didn't he?' She shoved her boyfriend playfully.

'He'll get another chance to prove his manhood in the next round,' Arizona smiled.

They didn't get much time to talk more, as a voice sounded through the maze once again.

_'__You are kindly requested to return to your home base. The new game will start in one minute.'_

The purple team had already been escorted back to their base, along with their purple flag. Callie, who was still eager to serve as team captain, started talking to the other couple. 'OK, so you two will go find the flag this time and we will stay here. Take one side, be careful and stick together.'

They both nodded and smiled. 'Good luck!'

The loud buzzer sounded again and the second game had started. The other couple ran away into the dark and Callie and Arizona were left behind next to their green flag.

'So…' Arizona started, turning to face her date.

'So…' Callie responded, smiling seductively. 'You are quite the shooter, huh?'

'Does that surprise you?'

'It does, actually. Who taught you all this?'

'My dad. He was a Colonel in the US Marine Corps. He practiced with me every week, taught me how to fight for my country and for the people I love. I wasn't named for the state, but for a battleship. My granddad was serving on the U.S.S. Arizona when it got bombed. He saved many men before he drowned.'

'That is quite the story, you must be proud,' Callie smiled.

'I am. Proud of both of them.'

Callie observed the blonde for a while. 'I'd love to get to know you better.'

'You will,' Arizona smiled and her dimples popped.

'I love those,' Callie whispered, raising her finger to the blonde's cheek and softly touching the small indentation. Arizona dropped her gaze bashfully and felt her breath hitch when Callie's finger met her skin. Callie stepped closer to her date, her heart rate increasing rapidly. 'Look at me,' she breathed. Arizona kept her gaze down as she felt Callie coming closer and closer. 'Look at me,' Callie said again, a little more urgent this time – _God I hope that didn't sound too desperate_ – trying to push her chin up with her finger. Finally, Arizona gave in and her blue eyes found Callie's brown ones. They looked at each other for a few seconds, mesmerized by one another. Arizona glanced at Callie's lips for a brief moment and that was all it took for the brunette to lean in and kiss the blonde passionately. Arizona moaned softly and Callie felt arousal surging through her body instantly. She was still surprised a _woman_ could make her feel this way. Then she opened her eyes and she wasn't all that surprised anymore, because Arizona was… perfect. Her eyes were closed and her hair, still tied in a ponytail, was a little messed up from all the running. She was smaller than Callie was, so her chin was tilted upwards while Callie was looking down. Callie realized she loved that, and she could take advantage of being taller and stronger. She pushed Arizona backwards into the nearest wall, biting her lip softly and then running her tongue over it. Arizona's hands tangled in raven hair, pulling Callie flush against her. She opened her legs and her date quickly caught on, putting her right leg between them and pushing her thigh up into a very heated center. Now it was Callie's time to moan; seeing how worked up her date was - just from kissing - turned her on incredibly. 'You look so hot in this laser suit thing,' Callie gasped, grabbing the jacket tight and pushing her even harder into the wall. 'Seeing you kill off all those people one by one, so concentrated and cool… You have no idea what you do to me.'

* * *

Arizona just looked at her date, she was unable to speak but she was sure her darkened eyes told Callie all she needed to know.

'Kiss me.'

She had barely spoken the words or Callie crashed her mouth into hers, a moan tearing from her throat. Callie's soft lips connected to hers in a passionate way, yet the brunette managed to make it feel gentle and sweet. Her perfume – or was it her personal scent? – invaded her senses and seemed to fuel the butterflies in her stomach. She felt them fluttering with more energy than ever before. One hand slipped from raven hair to a soft cheek, then slid lower, trailing over the side of her neck, before ending on a very naked and soft shoulder. Arizona realized Callie was wearing an off-shoulder top and decided to take advantage of that immediately. Her lips left the brunette's, they peppered kisses along her jawline before ghosting over her neck, biting softly along the way. Callie moaned into her ear, which – if possible – turned her on even more. Her lips moved to the exposed skin of her date's shoulder and kissed her collarbone gently. She dipped her tongue in the hollow right beneath it and sucked on the warm flesh. Goosebumps appeared all over that smooth skin and Arizona replaced her lips with her hand and started softly massaging those strong shoulder muscles. Her lips found their way back to Callie's and they molded together again. She didn't know how long they were kissing – seconds, minutes, hours? – but she knew she never wanted this to stop. It did though, because they were suddenly interrupted by some loud cheers from the purple team. They had obtained the green flag and ran away into the maze to bring it to their home base. Arizona decided she really couldn't care less.

_We had more important things to do._

* * *

Callie led Arizona back to her car again and they buckled up.

'If it's ok with you, I'd like to take you somewhere else. I know it's getting late but I figured it's Saturday tomorrow so you have the day off?'

'The airport never sleeps, Callie,' Arizona smiled. 'I have irregular work times. But I happen to have the morning off, so I can sleep in.'

'So… you wanna accompany me to a party?' Callie ran her finger over Arizona's hand.

'I'd love to.'

'Great, it's not so far from here and if you wanna leave, just…-' Callie was interrupted by her phone, which was buzzing loudly in her purse. 'Sorry, I have to take this…' Callie shot an apologetic look at Arizona, who gave a small nod, and she stepped out of the car.

_´Addy, I really don't have much time, I'm in the middle of …' _Callie was silent for two seconds, pondering the right choice of words, '… _a date.' _Callie rolled her eyes at her friend's predictable response. _'Please don't judge my personal life, why are you calling me this late?' _It turned out Addison had called her to confirm Mark's arrival time tomorrow. _'Yes, I saw that he will arrive around noon. Thanks for your confirmation. Hey, now that I have the chance, I really wanna know some things about this mission. The purpose of it all is not quite clear to me yet.' _

Addison laughed. 'Why, your vocabulary is so formal, Miss Torres. What is it that you want to know exactly?'

_'__Well, I happen to know you get along well with our boss and I know you know more about this case than I do. I know we spies aren't supposed to know the whole deal but I'm begging you this time, Addy. I wanna know what I'm doing, it's hard enough to try to work here without having to figure out WHY I'm doing it. I know I need that 'key' to get into that room where all the secret files are stored. What does our boss need those files for?'_

While Addy started lecturing her about how she really wasn't supposed to give her this info, Callie peeked into the car. She gave Arizona her best pout, mouthed 'sorry' and blew her a kiss before standing up straight again.

_'__Please, Addy? For me?'_

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

_'__I will pay all your Starbucks coffee for a month.'_

That did the trick, because Addy sighed in defeat and started talking. 'Apparently, another airline company hired our spy office to look into their competitors. They paid a shitload of money for this undercover mission, but they won't hand over any of it until they see results. They claim that some Seattle Shuttle airplanes that need maintenance are still flying around, and the board is covering up the reports. Our clients' main argument is their concern about the safety of the passengers. I think it has more to do with money though – if we get them those reports, they will probably hand them over to every newspaper in the country to give their rivals a bad name.'

_'__Wait a minute. So I might be flying in airplanes that are __**damaged**__?' _Callie's eyes widened.

Addison sighed again. 'And **that** is exactly why you guys aren't supposed to know all the details of a mission. You signed up for dangerous assignments when you wrote your signature on your contract, Cal. I hope this gives you motivation to obtain those reports as soon as possible. Mark is coming tomorrow and you'll have to pick an inside spy soon too.'

_'__I've always wondered why those insiders would risk their jobs to help us get information…' _Callie said.

'Well, that's why acting and trust building exercises are key elements of our training. Plus, money can buy almost anything.'

Callie hummed and looked at her car. She realized she was being insanely rude towards Arizona. _'I really have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow.'_

'Good, have fun with your _date_,' Addison emphasized the last word.

_'__Oh, grow up Addy.'_ Callie broke the connection and walked back to her Audi.

'Do you have two jobs or something?' Arizona teased when Callie stepped into the car again.

Callie's face flushed, then she reminded herself of how she was trained to lie and act and she started laughing. 'Well you're right, having a friend who's in a relationship crisis really feels like having a second job sometimes.' She pecked Arizona on the cheek and started the engine. 'Let's go.'

_Tonight, I'm gonna dance with my hot date and forget all about my stupid assignment._

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be full of sexy dancing, maybe even a slightly inappropriate make out scene? It's up to you! What do you want?**

**1\. Callie drops Arizona off at her apartment after their date, kisses her passionately in the car and drives home. She doesn't want to take advantage of her now that she's vulnerable (since her brother died recently). Besides, we gotta keep that sexual tension going for as long as possible, right?**

**2\. Arizona takes Callie home, they make out and end up in bed, I might even let them move to second base – if you guys are lucky :p **

**So VOTE y'all and I'll try to update soon! **


End file.
